


Late Night Confessions

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Floor Sex, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Harry, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry and Louis get a little to drunk one night, they have a heart to heart that turns a little too heated a little too fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the smut!

Louis and I were up late talking one night; we had just finished shooting for “What Makes You Beautiful” and we all decided to crash at our shared flat. They lads had passed out soon after a couple rounds of pizza and beer. Louis (being older than I) had a few years on me as far as drinking goes, so he could contain his drunkenness better than I. 

It was five past midnight when Louis had a “genius” idea to pull an all-nighter. I couldn’t say no to him, I was two years younger than him and I kind of felt the need to impress him. It was just after four AM when we had left the state of drunk, and entered the state of drunk and sleep deprived; secrets were bound to pour out any time then. 

“Lou?” I asked a bit slurred. It took a while, and a few heavy blinks for him to realize I had asked him a question. 

“Yeah?”

“Why are we the closest?”

I didn’t know if my question was too personal, uncomfortable, or if he took a while to answer because of our current state. Eventually he did reply “I feel sort of protective over you.” Confusion took over my face as he began to elaborate. “I mean, you’re the youngest, I’m the oldest and I guess it’s just instinct.” He thought for a moments before asking, "What do you like about me Harry?" 

"Your voice when you sing. It’s rough and it slips when you shout, and when you’re tiered and we do early morning rehearsals it’s gravely. Then when we stay up late like this you get this essence about you that’s relaxed and your voice gets deeper, and you kind of just change into this fit, older man, and…” I couldn’t help it, I didn’t know where I was going with this speech that I was on about. His eyes were red from being dry and tiered and his hair was a tousled mess. He was staring at me with hooded eyes and his once light blue irises almost black. “You’re just, ju-“  
“Just what Harry?” Louis questioned. His voice sounded, in charge as he cut me off. I felt compelled to answer him truthfully. 

“Just so fucking fit I can’t help it!” I lowered my voice as result of him crawling towards me; as we were both sitting on the floor. “You’re voice” he got closer to me “it’s just so…” he was inches from my face on his hands and knees “so sexy Louis-” 

It felt incredibly hot in the room as his face was centimeters from mine. His gaze went from my eyes to my lips as he spoke “yeah?” His low voice slipped a little bit at the end that did it for me. I couldn't contain myself as I smashed my lips onto his with a moan. He immediately kissed back with such force that he knocked me down so I was laying on the floor. He grabbed my hips as his tongue made its way into my mouth. I took control like I had always waned to do with him. He always felt in control and protective of me, I think we needed to switch that for tonight. I flipped us over so I was on top, I murmered thought heated kissing "Want you so bad." 

He grabbed a fistful of my curls, pulled me closer and whispered in his sexy, gravelly voice, “Then do something about it.” 

That made me snap. I dominantly took his mouth in mine, entering my tongue straight away. As I angrily kissed him, I ground my hips down right into his with force, making him elicit a moan. As I would grind down, his hips would meet mine going up. We were both incredibly hard and moaning loudly. He pulled my curls hard as I sucked a love bite into his neck, but didn’t let up on my grinding. 

“H-harry!” Louis moaned loudly. 

“What do you want Lou?” 

“F-uhhhhh” He could barely talk as I moved my hips in figure eights. 

“Speak up love.” I demanded.

“Fuck Me Harry!” Louis pleaded.

I ripped off his shirt and he tore off mine. I kissed down his stomach and didn’t hesitate when I got to his jeans. I unzipped them and he slid out. I stood up to take mine off and searched for lube and a condom. I didn’t need a condom because we were each other’s firsts, but just to be safe. I threw them next to him as I flipped him over on his hands and knees. I grabbed a cheek in both hands, spread him open and licked a fat stripe from his balls to his hole. 

“Harry ohmygod-“Louis shivered.

I continued to eat him out as he collapsed from his hands to his elbows; only opening himself more. My cock was re and leaking; begging for attention. The thought of Louis being so loud from me eating him out on the living room floor, with Zayn Liam and Niall in the next room, knowing that they could walk in at any moment, made me so hot that I had to pick up my pace. I covered a few fingers in lube and entered one. I went slowly at first, because I didn’t know if he had done this before. Once it was into the knuckle and he gave me a slight nod, I added another one and began to scissored him open. I fucked him with two fingers until I revived another nod. Once I had in three fingers, he was a moaning mess, and I was about to loose it. 

“Come on H-Harry I’m ready!” Louis moaned while arching his back.

I lubed up as he watched me from over his shoulder. He noticed the condom “you don’t have to.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yes Harry! Get on with it, I know you’re only sixteen but come one!” He sassed at me.

I’d show him. I pushed in with one long thrust, not giving him time to adjust but not hurting him, I began to move. I pulled out to the tip only to thrust back in with so much force that he fell over to his elbows again. 

“Fuck Harry!”

“You like that yeah?” I asked demandingly.

“Yes Harry come on!” I picked up pace and began thrusting into him hard. “Uh uh uh uh yesssss!” He moaned at each thrust. I pulled out and thrusted back in making him scream “Right there Harry YES!” I hit his prostate repeatedly.

“Like that baby?”

“Yes Harry just like that! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” He chanted. 

“I thought I was only sixteen. I thought I was the baby of the group.” I mocked him.

“No Harry, fuck!” He whimpered.

“Tell me you want it.”

“Want it.” He mumbled out, holding back his moans. 

“Beg for it!” I yelled/moaned.

“I won’t fucking beg.” He spat.

I slowed my amazing pace to extremely slow, ad just teasing. He whimpered and almost let out a cry of frustration from being brought to the edge only to be pulled back.

“Beg.” I stated dominantly. 

He huffed out angrily. “Fine!” He shouted. “Fuck me Harry! Please I want it!”

“Aw you can to better than that love.” I picked up my pace a bit, but still teasing.

“HARRY I need your cock Please! Fuck me Harryyy! I’m desperate for it!” Louis cried out.

I slammed into his prostate and didn’t stop until his body shook violently and he came all over himself and the carpet. Hearing his porn star resembled moan of my name made me burst as well. I came into him deep as I grasped his hips so tightly they were sure to bruise. Once my orgasm stopped, I gently pulled out of him and we fell to the floor (avoiding his cum on the carpet) and caught our breaths. As we lay side by side we looked at each other. 

I kissed him lovingly on the lips and spoke “I love you, but maybe next time we shouldn’t drink so much next time, I’m already starting to feel my hangover.”

Suddenly Niall’s voice sounded from across the room and we jumped up “Yeah and maybe next time you should wait ‘till you’re home alone and in a locked room for christ sake.”

“How long have you all been standing there?” I asked embarrassed. 

“Since Louis woke us up yelling “Fuck me HARRY OHH YES!”” They all imitated Louis’ moans as he hid under the blanket.

“Stop it! You’re going to make me explode form embarrassment!” He muffled out from the blanket.

They laughed and walked back to bed.

We lay there staring at eachother once our giggling died down. "I love you too Haz." 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” I asked him hopeful.

“You want a boyfriend as embarrassingly loud as me?” He asked softly.

“…it was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced. If it wasn’t so late we’d go again.” I admitted. 

He smiled and sat up to kiss me. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend. But we should shower first.” 

I groaned. “I’m too tiered.” I pouted.

Louis stood up and sashayed to the shower. “I’ll blow you in the shower.” He singsong over his shoulder. I got up and ran to shower with my lovely boyfriend.


End file.
